


What becomes of the broken hearted

by Eternal_introvert



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/pseuds/Eternal_introvert
Summary: In anticipation of season 4 being just hours away, this is something that just entered my head and i wanted to explore.  Just a little bit of angsty Lucifer suffering in silence and alone and those that help him in his time of need.  This will be nothing like the way season 4 goes and it won't be too long.  i just like writing Lucifer as Tom Ellis plays him so beautifully that its fun to give Lucifer such emotional scenes.  Bring on season 4!!!!





	1. The beginning of the end

Lucifer sighed as he slammed the piano lid down, creating an echo in the empty penthouse. He was annoyed at himself, he hadn’t even got the heart now to play his beloved piano. This was an entirely new feeling for him, never before had he been so affected that his deep desire and passion for music had suffered. He picked up his shot of alcohol which had been resting atop of the piano and downed it in one, slamming it down hard, without a care for the fine surface of the piano. How had he got to the stage where he couldn’t even bring himself to play a note. He rose from the stool and made his way over to his sofa. He lay down on his side, curling his knees towards his chest, trying to stop the aching feeling that seemed to be ever present in his heart now. His once perfectly kept gelled hair, fell in loose curls, framing his face and spreading out across the cushion beneath his head. He gave a small shiver, feeling cold in his silk gown, he couldn’t remember when he had last dressed or left his penthouse. Hours had stretched in to days which had stretched in to weeks. He had changed the code on the lift so that there would be no visitors, but he did not think the code change was even necessary. Amenadiel was in heaven and had yet to return if he ever would. Maze was God knows where, the two of them no longer on speaking terms since she had betrayed him again. He had blocked Doctor Linda’s calls and texts and eventually she had given up trying to contact him, which just left Chloe.  
His dearest Chloe who he would have literally moved heaven and hell for. Well he still would. But since that fateful day when she had discovered the real him, it seemed that Chloe was no longer his to do anything for. He could not stop replaying the images in his mind of the look on her face. The fear in her eyes which she tried to hide, but failed so miserably to do. Her stumble backwards to get away from him, her arm hovering over her gun in its holster, unsure if she should use it or not.

“Get away from me…” She had stuttered, desperate to get him out of her sight and out of her life. So he had, he had half run, half stumbled from the room. The physical pain in his wings and his arm preventing his usual graceful movements. The mental pain in his chest and his head from being rejected by Chloe, making his eyes blur with tears as he stumbled from room to room until he found an exit, through which he rushed, spreading his bloody wings as he made an unsteady leap in to the air and left the building and all the mayhem behind. He had made it back to the penthouse somehow, he wasn’t entirely sure how, it had been a blur of tears and pain and anger and hurt, but he’d made it. Closing and locking all of the doors behind him as he entered, changing the elevator codes and scrawling a note for the door informing all his staff and patrons that Lux was closed for the foreseeable future. 

The last few weeks had been some of the worst Lucifer could recall and he had seen some dark days. The only event that had left him feeling worse than now was his fall from heaven, that would take some beating as the worst event in his history. Over the past few weeks he had been taken back into that dark place in his mind though with both physical and mental pain. Having no one to help him meant he had been unable to remove all of the bullets from his wings, he had agonisingly pulled out what he could but he had been unable to reach the stubborn buggers further down his wings, he was many things but double jointed he was not. As such he could feel them there every day, sending jolts of pain throughout both his wings and his body, but there was nothing he could do. He had upped his drinking and drug intake and that somewhat helped manage the pain but his stash of non-prescription drugs was running low and he was fearful of how he would manage then. Then there was the mental pain. He had become accustomed in the last few years to talk though his anguish and troubled thoughts with doctor Linda and he found it a great help. He would leave her sessions feeling less burdened and troubled than when he arrived. And if there was ever a time when he needed to talk to Doctor Linda it had been recently, but of course he had shut her out too. So again he turned to drugs, hence why he was running so low.

He shuffled on the sofa, struggling to get comfy, stuck between needing to sleep but not able to because of the persistent pain. He wasn’t sure where all this would end, sure he was immortal, but bullets wedged in angel’s wings seemed like something pretty serious. He knew they were becoming infected, it had been a slow process, but gradually day by day he could feel the heat beginning to radiate off them. He knew maybe one option; hell his only option was to cut his wings off. That would sort the problem instantly, but he didn’t know whether he had the strength to do that. He could barely lift his head or his arms let alone reach behind his back and use the strength required to chop his bloody wings off. So instead he was content to lie around drinking and taking drugs until his dear old Dad decided his fate for him. He had killed a human after all when he had taken Cain’s life, so he knew there would be punishment of some sort. He thought Chloe’s rejection was it, but maybe his death and return to Hell was his final punishment. He gave a small laugh to himself at the helplessness of his situation before the gruelling pain and cocktail of drugs made his world go dark around him. Lucifer’s last conscious thought for now was that he welcomed going back to Hell, at least he didn’t have a bloody broken heart when he was there.

He woke sometime later, unsure how many hours he had lost to unconsciousness, grateful though for the reprieve of pain for some hours. It was dark now in the penthouse, the only light available streaming in through the doors to his balcony from the world outside. Lucifer saw his phone light up on the table next to him, a text message, he made no move to read it though or even see who it was. Those things required energy and a desire to know what the message said, he had neither of those things. He was content to lie where he was and await his fate.

The next time he awoke was to a loud banging noise. At first he couldn’t discern if it was his own head pounding or whether it was in fact something in the penthouse. He decided that even though his head was pounding, overloaded with infection and drugs, it wasn’t that that was banging. He gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position, waiting for the world to stop spinning before he rose to a standing position. Just the effort of that made his wings send jolts of pain throughout his body and he had to swallow hard to stop the rising nausea. He shuffled across the penthouse towards the source of the banging, realising before too long that it was coming from the elevator area. He let out a sigh, shuffling back to the sofa, this time collecting his phone on the way. His phone lit the area around him as he opened it to check his unread messages, 7 of them, all from Doctor Linda. That was who he suspected was making the banging noise now, one text simply said “I’m coming over now.” That was half an hour ago so it stood to reason it was her banging to get in. The elevator operated from the ground floor, but if anyone tried to exit on his floor the doors would not open. It was a clever feature he was glad he had installed now. He lay back down on the sofa, wincing gently as he did so, his back screaming in protest at him. Through the haze of pain filling his head, he heard a small voice, gentle yet firm.  


“Lucifer, I know you’re in there and I will keep coming back every day until you let me in. I’m worried about you, I know what happened and I need to talk to you. Please Lucifer… let me in…”

Lucifer placed his hands over his ears, determined to block her voice out, he never could resist a woman who was begging him. He couldn’t let the Doctor in though, not when he knew he looked as rough as he felt. She wouldn’t be able to do anything and all she would do is worry and then start trying to involve other people such as Maze or Chloe even and that was the last thing he wanted. No one would see him in this vulnerable state ever, he was the Devil, he wasn’t weak and he didn’t get injured. Except he did and he had. He felt another one of those pesky tears run down his cheek and he cursed the day he ever got in touch with his emotions. 

 

He knew it would happen, he knew Maze would do what Linda asked of her and break the lock. He knew it wouldn’t be of her choice, they weren’t on speaking terms, she found it easier to ignore that she hadn’t seen him for a while. It was easier on her with him not around, she felt less shame that way at how she had betrayed him. But Linda had asked her, no scrap that Linda had begged her to help her. Days had turned into weeks and eventually Linda’s begging and sad face had become too much for her demon mind to cope with.

“Fine,” she had practically screamed at her, “I’ll break the stupid lock, but don’t blame me when you don’t like what you find. Don’t blame me when Lucifer takes his anger out on you as I won’t be able to help you.”

Linda hadn’t replied, just taken hold of one of Maze’s hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, her eyes conveying all the gratitude she held.

Linda had then taken herself to Chloe’s place, she was feeling confident, she had gotten Maze on board now she needed Chloe. She felt that what Lucifer needed more than anything was Chloe, so she was determined to take her with her. She had been seeing her nearly every day for the last few weeks, she was certain they had gotten a breakthrough. She was certain that Chloe was ready to see Lucifer and accept him for who he really was. She may have jumped the gun though.

“No way… Absolutely no way Linda. He doesn’t want to see me, I think he has made that perfectly clear, he hasn’t answered your calls or texts, he hasn’t been in to work, he hasn’t been round to annoy me or check on Trixie.”

“Chloe we have been over all this; he hasn’t done any of those things because he thinks you don’t want him to. I know Lucifer and I know how he feels about you. So him revealing his true self to you in such an unplanned frightening way will have horrified him. He’s hiding himself away as he’s ashamed of who he is and he’s scared that you won’t want anything to do with him. He’s hurting Chloe and he needs you to take the first step.”

“Why me? He should be round here trying to explain everything; this is his problem.”

“No Chloe, it’s not his problem, it’s who he is. And it concerns both of you. And he needs you to approach him and make him see that you’re not scared of him.”

“What if I am?”

Linda raised her eyebrows at Chloe, “Don’t even go there Chloe, I know you’re not and I know you’re just being stubborn now, you’re angry that he didn’t show you sooner when he did show me. So you need to swallow your pride and come with me and Maze. I am really worried Chloe, I think he may have done something stupid or be about to, it’s been 3 weeks and none of us have had any contact at all with him, that’s not like Lucifer is it?”

Chloe shook her head, biting gently on her bottom lip.

“Fine, I’ll come, but if he’s a dick, I’m straight out there, devil or not?”

Linda gave a small smile, Chloe and Lucifer were more alike and more suited than either of them realised, now she just needed to push them together and it would all be sorted.

Maze gave one final kick and the door to the elevator swung open. She stood to the side triumphantly, a smug grin adorning her face.

“You never lose it,” she muttered, more to herself than anyone else before gesturing for Linda and Chloe to enter the apartment before her.

The 3 women silently left the elevator one after the other, Linda leading the way, each of them apprehensive at seeing Lucifer for their own different reasons. Doctor Linda perhaps the only one who didn’t have a personal worry at seeing Lucifer, she was just concerned for him on the whole, worried about her patient and her friend and what state of mind he was in. It didn’t take her long to find out. Even through the dim lighting of an LA evening barely shining through the windows; they could see the apartment was a mess, the normally immaculate penthouse was dirty, clothes were strewn everywhere, smears of red adorned various walls, broken alcohol bottles lay where they were thrown, drug paraphernalia could be seen on top of the bar surface and on the table and atop of Lucifer’s piano. His pride and joy which now lay dusty, unused and more of a table to throw junk on than a beautiful instrument which Lucifer used to create such beautiful music on. The 3 women looked between each other in shock, none of them knowing quite what to say. 

“Lucifer,” Linda called out hesitantly, her voice sounding nervous even to her own ears as it echoed around the silent apartment. “Lucifer… Are you here?” 

“He’s probably hiding from us.” Maze spat, “He’s quite childish like that.”

“Maze, now is not the time to be throwing insults around, something is very wrong here.”

“Yeah Lucifer. He’s definitely wrong.” Maze laughed at her own joke but neither Chloe or Linda responded. A noise from behind her had her whipping round instantly with her blades instantly drawn. She dropped them quickly though when she saw what had made the noise… Lucifer.


	2. There must be angels walking the earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just 18 hours to go. One final push and we'll have season 4 of Lucifer. See you on the other side people, enjoy and saviour every moment as it was a hard fight to get it here. but get it here we did :)

His face was Lucifer but apart from that, the figure standing in the archway to his bedroom was anything but Lucifer. He was hardly standing, more hunched, leaning against the wall, his head dropped low, nearly touching his chest, it seemed too much of an effort for him to keep it upright. His hair once so neat and styled to perfection hung in greasy curls across his head, long curls which were in need of a cut. His face was pale and drawn and his breath seemed to come in gasps, making his chest heave with the effort. The 3 women were stunned in to silence. Lucifer broke it.

“Get… Out… You… have… no… right… to be here.”

“Oh my God Lucifer, what’s happened, are you okay?” Linda blurted out, moving nearer to him as she spoke.

Lucifer tried to move back but instead gripped the wall tighter, his face contorting in pain at the sudden movement.

“Stay back.” He whispered, “I mean it… Stay away from me.” He kept his eyes down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, he knew Chloe was there, he wouldn’t look at her face though, he didn’t want to see either her fear of him or her pity for him. Standing here was draining the last bits of energy from him. He needed them to be gone before he passed out in front of them.

“Get out!” He tried to shout with as much strength as he could muster. Instead of sounding aggressive and authoritative like he had wanted, the sudden burst of energy caused him to cough and fight for breath, he felt his knees go weak and he grasped tightly on to the wall as he slumped to the steps underneath him that separated his bedroom from the living room. He dropped his elbows on to his knees and in turn his face into his hands. He felt like if he covered his face and couldn’t see them, then they couldn’t see him either.

The 3 women stood like statues unsure how to approach, knowing their efforts were making the situation worse. It was Chloe who decided to take control of the situation. She pulled the other 2 women to her and lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Look, go and make some coffee or something… just take your time, let me see if I can get through to him. He probably feels like we are all ganging up on him at the minute, all surrounding him.”

“I’m not leaving you on your own with him Decker.” Maze growled her eyes flitting nervously to her fallen master.

“I appreciate your concern Maze, but I hardly think he’s in any state to cause me any harm… Even if he was, Lucifer would never hurt me. I trust him.”

Linda’s heart warmed at Chloe’s words and actions and she gripped her forearm giving it a tight squeeze before grabbing hold of Maze and pulling her in the direction of the kitchen.

“4 Coffees coming up, right Maze?”

Chloe could hear Maze grumbling as she was pulled away. She turned her attention back to Lucifer and felt her heart drop as her eyes once again looked at him and saw the terrible state he was in. She slowly and silently made her way towards his slumped figure, her heart racing in her chest so loudly she was sure he would hear it, not through fear of him though, but through fear of what had happened or what was happening to him. She sat down gently next to him on the top step, the same as he was. She took a deep breath and placed a hand softly on his thigh, she felt him tremble under her touch and the heat radiating off him took her by surprise.

“Lucifer, it’s okay, it’s me, Chloe, the others aren’t in here anymore. It’s just you and me.”

“No… No… Chloe, you need… to leave… don’t want you… to see me… like this…. And … I’m the devil… you hate me…”

“I don’t hate you Lucifer, I didn’t like you very much for a while because I thought you had lied to me, but I could never hate you. And Lucifer, I’m not going anywhere, I am here to help you and look after you.”

“I don’t lie… detective… I tried to tell you… I just didn’t try… very hard.”

“Lucifer sshhh don’t worry about that now, we have plenty of time to sort all that. I need to sort you first, make sure you’re okay. What’s been happening Lucifer. Are you hurt?”

“Chloe… I can’t… I just.”

Lucifer remained with his hands covering his face, embarrassed to look at Chloe in the state he was in. He felt even worse than he ever had and he knew that it was because he was in Chloe’s presence. He felt like his back was on fire and it hurt him just to keep breathing in and out. He knew Chloe wanted to help but he didn’t know whether he was ready to let anyone in just yet.

“Lucifer, you can trust me, come on, tell me what’s going on… I’m really worried. I’m going to call for help soon if you don’t talk to me.”

“No.” Lucifer’s head shot up as quickly as he could manage, his eyes struggling to focus on Chloe. “No calling anyone… I’m the Devil… Remember, hospitals are best… avoided.”

“So talk to me then Lucifer.” Chloe pleaded, her voice gentle and soft, she reached her hand out and tenderly stroked her thumb across Lucifer’s pale cheek.

“I… I was injured… when we… when we had our run in with Cain.”

He tried to look down but Chloe held his chin in place with her hand.

“I don’t understand. I saw you, you had gunshot holes in your shirt, but that was all. You weren’t bleeding. Where were you hurt?”

“My wings.” Lucifer’s voice was so quiet, Chloe had to lean forward to hear.

“Your wings? Like actual wings?”

Lucifer gave a small nod of his head.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. A gift… from my Father… a repeated gift… in fact. I used them to… shield you from… from the bullets.” Lucifer swallowed, his throat dry and achy, his voice not used to being used so much in the last few weeks. “And I’m afraid… I rather struggled to remove all… the bullets on my own… I simply… could not reach… so they are stuck… and now I fear they are… infected.”

“Oh Lucifer. You idiot.” She moved closer to him, pressing her thigh up against his and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into her chest, where she gently caressed her fingers through his hair. “You stubborn idiot in fact. Why didn’t you call one of us?”

Lucifer said nothing but Chloe could feel him trembling against her chest.

“Well, there will be plenty of time later for calling you names but for now we have got to try and get you fixed up, okay?”

“You don’t have to.” He mumbled.

“I’m well aware I don’t have to Lucifer, but I want to. I imagine I’m going to need some help though… I mean it’s not like I have a lot of experience with angel wings. Can I get Linda and Maze back to help?”

“As you wish Detective… But make sure Maze… doesn’t stab me in my back… while it’s on display to her.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, inwardly pleased that there was still a bit of Lucifer in his battered body somewhere. Chloe shouted out for Linda and Maze, causing Lucifer to clutch tighter into Chloe’s chest, if he wasn’t so injured she would have placed money on him doing it just to get closer to her, but in his current state she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. His words confirmed this;

“Chloe darlin’… Could you please… not shout, my head feels like it has a million… builders in there hammering away at the minute.”

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t think. She gently stroked her hands across his forehead, hoping her smooth actions would make up for the shouting. She didn’t stop as Linda and Maze cautiously approached, unsure what they were going to find.

“Hey, what’s going on Chloe? Is everything okay?” Linda asked, her eyes trained on Lucifer. She could hardly see his face, it was buried on Chloe’s chest but she could hear his raspy breathing from where they stood and she could see the uneven way his chest was rising and falling.

“Guys, Lucifer is hurt. He got shot by Cain and his thugs protecting me a few weeks back. Shot in his wings… Multiple times. He hasn’t been able to get all the bullets out and he thinks they are infected now. We need to help him. I don’t know what to do here, so any suggestions would be gratefully received.”

“Oh my God, Lucifer, why didn’t you call one of us, or answer your phone to me. We could have helped so much sooner.” Linda knelt on the bottom step in front of Lucifer, her hand on his thigh. 

Maze stood back hesitantly still, unsure of her relationship at the minute with Lucifer and what the boundaries were.

“M…. Sorry.” Lucifer mumbled, his voice half lost to pain, the other half lost to currently being buried in Chloe’s chest.

“We know you are, it’s okay.” Chloe soothed before turning her attention back to Linda and Maze. “There’s time for questions and answers later yeah, for now we need to do something, he’s getting worse. Maze any ideas?”

“We need to get the bullets out, he cant heal while they are still in there and while they are, they are messing with his mortality, his power will be affected, he will be more human as his celestial wings are being interfered with.”

“What about the infection?”

“It should clear up on it’s own once we remove the bullets.”

“Oh okay, right, so we just take the bullets out. Sounds simple enough.”

Maze smirked at Chloe. “You have no idea.”

Between them they managed to get Lucifer to his feet and slowly walk him into his bedroom and lay him on his bed. Maze was still hanging back, which Linda was grumbling at, she knew that Maze could have carried Lucifer on her own and saved their struggles. Lucifer managed to get himself on to his belly, where he let his eyes fall closed, exhaustion overtaking him.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted, gently tapping his face, “What’s wrong?”

Maze grabbed her hand and pulled her away. “Leave him, this will be so much easier for him and for us if he is out of it. He’s okay, it’s just the exhaustion and the infection.”  


He’s not okay Maze, he’s passed out on the bed with a load of bullets stuck in his wings, how is any of this okay?”

“Okay, Chloe look, I know this is freaking you out and I’m not sure if it’s the talk of angel wings or more specifically the fact that Lucifer is lying here injured in front of you, but you really need to calm the hell down. Having you hysterical will not help anyone. He’ll open his eyes in a minute, he’ll have to, we need him somewhat conscious so he can whip his wings out, so you can whisper sweet nothings in his ears then.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but sat herself down on the bed next to Lucifer’s head, she gently began stroking her hands through his hair, finding it soothing and calming her down. Lucifer obviously felt the same as he let out a hum of contentment.

“S… Nice.” He muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

“Lucifer.” Maze interjected seeing her chance. “As much as I hate to interrupt the love story, you need to get your wings out.”

“At least buy me… a meal first… standards.” He let out a small chuckle at his own joke, causing both Chloe and Linda to grin. Maze however remained stone faced.

“Lucifer, this isn’t a joke, with each passing minute, you’re getting weaker. If we don’t get those bullets out now, it will soon be too late, there will be no recovery Lucifer and you’ll be getting yourself a nice suntan back down in hell.”

Lucifer said nothing but pushed himself painfully on to his stomach, letting out a groan of pain as he did. That was nothing to the shout he let out when he tried to let his wings out. 

“I can’t,” he muttered in to the pillow beneath his face. “It hurts… too much.”

“Lucifer.” Maze practically growled, “You’re the Lord of Hell, I think you can find it in yourself to push through the pain.”

“I can’t.” Lucifer whispered, his voice hard to hear, glad his face was buried to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to see that. His voice was shaky though and the 3 women knew what was happening. 

Chloe moved closer to Lucifer, lifting his head gently and encouraging him to place it in her lap, he did so willingly, but still kept his face buried. Chloe stroked down the back of his head and neck over and over.

“Lucifer, you are one of the strongest people I know and I know it hurts and you’re in pain, but it will pass and then it will be over. Then we’ll be able to go and have a drink in your bar and maybe you can take me out for a meal and tell me all about the last 10 million years of your life eh.”

She gave a small smile as she heard Lucifer let out a little laugh. He went still and she could feel him trembling with the effort of trying to release them, Maze and Linda stood further back and as Lucifer let out an agonised scream, 2 giant wings unfurled from his back and promptly flopped either side of the bed. Chloe had to scoot back quickly else she too would have been wrapped up in the wings.

“Wow.” Chloe exclaimed, “That’s not something you see every day. Lucifer, are you okay?”

“No.” he said and Chloe felt him relax as he once again passed out.

The wings were a mess. Bloodied and dirtied and torn. They looked painful. Bumpy where bullets were wedged beneath the surface. 

“This is bad.” Maze muttered, examining the wings with her hands. “I don’t know how he’s still alive.”

“What?!” Chloe said, her gaze instantly raising from Lucifer to stare at Maze. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, we just need to work quickly, it’s worse than I imagined, he must be in agony.”

“Oh God.” Chloe muttered, panic clear in her voice.

Linda and Maze both stared at her.

“What?” 

“I really wouldn’t bring God in to it. Lucifer wouldn’t be pleased about that.”

“Oh yeah, right. Need to rethink my terminology I guess.”

“You think?” Said Maze sarcastically. “Right Linda, go and find anything you think we might need. Towels, warm water, tweezers or pliers. Anything that you think might assist with removing bullets from an angel.”

“Sure, I’ll just consult google if I get stuck then hey?”

“Yeah good idea,” said Maze, completely missing Linda’s sarcasm before kneeling on the bed and beginning to take a closer look at Lucifer’s wings. “Decker, me and the Doc will handle the wings and getting the bullets out, if you will look after Lucifer, keep him calm if he wakes up that sort of thing. Understand?”

“Yep, yep sure, I can do that.” 

“You sure, only you’ve got like this shocked expression on your face, you’ve had it all night and its kinda getting worse.”

“Well I’m sorry if I’m a bit shocked here Maze, only it’s a bit much to take in if you know what I mean. I’ve gone from thinking Lucifer is a delusional alcoholic victim of abuse at the hands of his father to here right now where he’s literally the devil and I’m going to be picking bullets out of his Goddam angel wings.”

“Technically you’re not doing the picking.”

“Tomatoe, tomato!”

Maze let out a small laugh at Chloe.

“Okay, you’ve made your point Decker and I know this is all a bit much for your human brain at the minute but just so you know, Lucifer really appreciates this and so do i.”

Lucifer let out a small grunt of acknowledgment, hearing what was being said but not able to converse at present with the pain running throughout his back and wings. He squeezed Chloe’s hand tighter and she moved closer to him running her hand through his hair rhythmically, neither of them prepared for the ordeal that was about to happen.


	3. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so i finally made it back here with the final chapter. Sorry It's a bit delayed, it took me a while as i wasn't feeling it after watching season 4, but i wanted to finish it as i always seem to start and never finish stories. So here it is. I just want to say as well; oh my devil, how amazing was season 4? I am still rewatching it over and over like crazy and i can't wait for them to announce season 5 as it just keeps getting better! RENEW LUCIFER!!!

And so it began. A painstaking process where no short cuts could be taken and each bullet had to be ground out from where it lay deep rooted in Lucifer’s wings. And Lucifer felt each and every one, agonised screams tumbled from his lips until his voice was hoarse and he was too exhausted to scream anymore. Instead he lay with his head in Chloe’s lap, flicking between consciousness and not, with tears streaming unashamedly down his cheeks. Chloe tried her hardest to stay calm but eventually it all got too much for her and she joined in Lucifer and started crying herself, which earned her an eye roll from Maze.  
Eventually when it felt like it would never end for all involved, Maze plucked the last bullet from his wings and dropped it in to the jar with the others with a small plink.

“Well, that’s the last of them, how’s he doing Decker?”

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, her fingers still gently stroking Lucifer’s sweaty face, in an automatic way, afraid to stop touching him.

“He’s out of it. Hopefully he’ll sleep for a while now and when he wakes he’ll feel better, right?”

Maze shrugged her shoulders, “Who knows. He’s never been injured this way before. I don’t know long it will take for him to heal. You should leave though.”

“What? Why?”

“You make him vulnerable, Decker. When he’s with you he bleeds, he feels pain, he takes an age to heal. All the things that humans suffer, he does too when he’s with you. And before you ask we don’t know why. It just happens. So with all that in mind, you should leave else he really will take forever to heal.”

Before Chloe could respond, she felt Lucifer squeeze her leg with his hand, gently but purposely. 

“Please… stay.”

His voice was quiet, his words a mere whisper but his meaning and his intent was clear.

“Ssshh its okay, I’m not going anywhere. I plan to be here to give you hell; quite literally when you’re feeling up to it. You don’t escape me that easily Lucifer.”

Lucifer didn’t reply but instead moved his hand from her leg and in the direction of her hand, Chloe got the message and gripped tightly on to his hand, giving it a small squeeze of her own.

“Go to sleep, now’s the time to rest. This will all still be here when you wake up.”

 

Lucifer slept, not like a baby as they are always waking up crying but he slept like a man who had not slept for the past few weeks, like a man who had been in pain mentally and physically, like a man who was considering going back to hell as that looked preferable to his life on earth. In other words, he slept well, for a good 10 hours until he woke and realised through squinting eyes that it was daylight and he had slept right through the night. He soon realised as well that he was still snuggled up to Chloe and that was the happiest moment of his life right there.

He tilted his head up from his position on her lap and found himself staring directly into her eyes.

“Hi.” She whispered giving him a smile, “How are you feeling?”

Lucifer swallowed, his head all over the place, the last 24 hours had been utterly exhausting, confusing, exhilarating. He wasn’t sure how he really felt.

“My back doesn’t feel like it’s on fire anymore.” He whispered back, “So thank you. I just feel, I don’t know, like I’ve been in a bad brawl and come out on the losing side.”

Chloe laughed before running her hand gently down Lucifer’s arm.

“I do know though that at this moment in time I wouldn’t change a thing if it meant I was always lying here next to you.”

Lucifer kept his eyes focused on Chloe and saw the blush that started at her neck and rose up to colour her cheeks. 

“I can’t believe you are still here, I thought for a moment in the night that it was all a dream, I couldn’t believe you were here and you had helped me. Not after you had seen my devil face, seen the real me.”

“Lucifer, this is the real you, no matter what you may think. This is the Lucifer I know. I may have freaked out a bit initially, but that was more to do with what you being the Devil actually meant. I mean I would have paid a bit more attention in religious studies and history at school if I had known it was all true.”

Lucifer smiled, “No need to put yourself through that torture darlin’, I can catch you up on all the important bits in a slimmed down version. If you want to that is?”

“Of course I do. I want to know what’s actually going on out there, seems the world is a much bigger place than I ever realised.”

Lucifer let out a small chuckle, “Chloe, darlin’, the world is only as big or as small as you want it to be and right now this here is the only size world I need. Knowing I haven’t completely ruined things with you and that we can still be partners… and well friends maybe, that’s my whole world right there.”

“Lucifer of course we can still be partners, I have just got to get my head around it all and then who knows what we can be… more than before perhaps, I just need time.”

Lucifer leaned up and gently placed a kiss to Chloe’s cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I have all the time in the world and for you, I’ll wait forever.”


End file.
